Field of Invention
The inventive subject matter relates to a device for collecting arthropods, including, but not limited to, ticks. The subject matter relates to a device for collecting arthropods that is simple to use and that does not require constant monitoring and a method of using the device.
Background Art
The ability to collect various arthropods ticks for study and/or analysis of populations is important for control nuisance of insects. Also, since many diseases are transmitted by zoonotic bacterial or viral reservoirs by arthropods, such as ticks and mosquitoes, the ability to control these pests are of public health concern.
Many methods for collection of ticks exist, such as “tick dragging”, where a white cloth is dragged through terrain suspected of harboring ticks. Oher methods include swabbing suspected tick burrows using alcohol moistened swabs. Other methods include attracting the ticks to a collection area using attractants, typically CO2, often in the form of dry ice. However, these methods are limited in their efficiency and often require significant man-hours to monitor and collect the ticks as they are attracted to the trap area.